Kumo no Neko
by RD-chan hokage
Summary: /Just as he was about to slap away the filthy-looking hand, he was surprised to see a PAW, a black paw which is supposed to be his hand./ Life will never be the same when Hibari Kyoya turns into a cat. :1896. Slight D96 & 6996
1. Chapter 1

**Kumo no Neko**

(Cloud Cat)

My first try on a new anime. Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I've been just a recent fan and I can't help but write something for this couple, 1896/ Hibari x Chrome. It needs more fics! So I decided to contribute, though I'm not so sure how it will turn out. Please be nice! I tried my best to put them IC especially Kyoya! Gawd. He's harder than Sasuke! So yeah. This is a threeshot, originally a oneshot (blame random plotbunnies) and I'll be finishing it quickly so I could go back to Bitten. ;D

BTW this fic got inspired from **Chocolate and caramel**'s** Black Cat.** Just tell me if you think I copied it from her work. :D I think hers is better though. :)

**Ciao! Ciao!**

**Disclaimer:** Hitman Reborn is not mine.

( RD-CHAN HOKAGE )

* * *

Location: Namimori Middle School Hallway

_Lambo! Give it back!_

_No! Lambo-san found it first!_

The two hyperactive children ran around the empty school hallways, their noise reverberating on the walls as they chased each other. Little did they know, they were heading fast towards the devil of Namichuu who was currently patrolling the area for any students cutting class or just simply crowding around.

And as the Chairman of the Disciplinary Committee was about to turn, annoyed at the sound of herbivores disrupting the silence inside Namichuu or rather his turf, a huge red cylinder shaped gun was flying towards him _in full speed_. But everyone knew that Hibari Kyoya is faster than lightning so he swung his tonfa in ease, slapping away the incoming toy in his sight. A soft _thud!_ echoed and a childish whine caught his ears. He looked down to see the baby cow rubbing his head, mumbling words as he restrained a cry.

"What the – Where – "

Before he could even finish his question, he was swallowed in darkness. It seemed the toy slipped out of Lambo's tiny hands when he was hit by Hibari, thus falling directly below the prefect who held his guard down. Puffs of smoke exploded when the Chinese baby arrived. I-pin immediately grabbed the object which looked identical to Lambo's Ten-Year Bazooka except for its color, to avoid any more troubles caused by the baby cow and stared at the pile of clothes lying on the exact place where Hibari once stood.

"Look Lambo!" She glared at the other baby who only stared at the pieces of clothes in amusement.

" Ah la la ~ What are we going to do?" He asked innocently, scratching his head which made I-pin angry.

"We should tell Tsuna-san!" She exclaimed.

At this, Lambo panicked, gasping especially when I-pin vanished before him.

She just disappeared which only meant one thing.

He was dead beef.

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

The bell rang and immediately, students began to flood around the halls for their break time. They could be seen walking in groups, heading towards either the school grounds or cafeteria and some just standing by in front of their classrooms, chattering. Footsteps and murmurs continued to fill the entire corridors and Hibari's clothes were still left lying innocently on the tiled floor. That is, until a group of Seniors passed by and circled around the pile of clothes.

"Oi oi, isn't this H-hibari-san's uniform?" One of them asked, pointing at the black gakuran with the tip of his sneaker. They leaned closer and nodded in agreement.

"But why on earth would Hibari leave his uniform in public?" The student knelt down and picked up the clothes, examining them and showed it to his friends. "He even left his armband. That's weird."

"Who knows? Maybe he stripped off and ran around the hallways, sick and tired of hunting down herbivores."

They all snickered at the comment, almost bursting in laughter.

"Or maybe, someone must have stolen his clothes to claim vengeance."

Silence.

"Holy shit! Then he **is** running around **naked**."

They didn't hold their laughter any longer, slapping the back of their companion who said the remark in affirmation. Hibari Kyoya, the Devil in flesh of Namichuu, stuck or maybe wandering around in who knows where with **nothing** on is priceless.

"He'll be screaming 'Kamikorosu' at the top of his lungs then."

Another round of laughs erupted from their throats.

_Whoever did that to THE Hibari Kyoya should be deemed as the new Chairman._

He growled at every word pouring of their filthy mouths. How dare they mock him in his presence? Hearing their laughs really clear in his ears, each vibration of their voices increased his wrath to its fullest that being immobile in darkness mocked him too. So he moved to bite their asses to death. Not literally though.

"Hey look! Something's moving!"

The Seniors looked down and were surprised to see something twitch beneath the prefect's clothes. It continued to move around, as though it was lost and it amused them. They watched it intensely until it moved towards the edge of the white long sleeved shirt to reveal…

A small furry creature.

"Eh? N-neko?" They shouted in unison.

The moment he stepped out from the infinite darkness, he was confused to see everything _so large_. Steely gray eyes scanned every single thing that surrounded him, narrowing at every passing second especially when they landed at the students who were ridiculing him before. When the **fuck** did they grow so tall? They were staring at him intensely and it made him angrier. No one, as in no one has ever looked at him for more than ten seconds. And it pissed him off. So he glared and glared with all his anger and wrath combined but they didn't even flinch.

_What the fuck?_

"I've never seen this cat around." One of them finally spoke, reaching out a hand to pet the cat. Even if the onyx furred cat was ferociously glaring at him, quietly saying 'I'll bite your fingers off', he inched his hand closer, trying to tame it. "Come on now, we won't hurt you."

They were treating him like a child. Hibari Kyoya was treated like a freaking child. Not only was he pissed but also confused at the incoming hand that could smash his face due to its size. Or… he was the one who shrunk in size. No. This is an illusion. That Dokuro girl must have done it. She is Mukuro's vessel after all. Bastard can't fight him face-to-face that's why.

"Here now," The stranger continued to cooed, only inches away from the still glaring cat, its fur was already raised in warning.

Just as he was about to slap away the filthy-looking hand, he was surprised to see a **paw**, a black paw which is supposed to be his hand. Instead of long slender fingers were small sharp claws and pink toe pads. PINK TOE PADS were greeting his face. What kind of illusion did that pineapple jackass put him into? His shock was short-lived when he scratched the invading hand in rage, making sure he tore his skin apart.

"SHIT! He fucking scratched my hand!" He retreat the bloodied hand and glared at the seemingly satisfied cat. "You pussy!"

With a hiss, the cat turned away and dashed in the hallway with the Senior students tailing behind it.

* * *

Location: Reception Room

Kusakabe Tetsuya slid the door open hoping to find Hibari inside but instead silence greeted him. He poked his head in and called politely. "Kyo-san?" When he received no response he decided to check him on the rooftop. Those were only the two places he'd be found during break times to avoid crowding students. Reception room and the roof top.

"But Kyo-san should have finished patrolling the east wing and would usually settle here." He sighed and slid the door closed. He was told of two children playing in the area and one was carrying a dangerous toy that could only bring trouble and disruption of peace on the school. And it was his job to inform Kyoya, only to find him nowhere.

Heading towards the patrolling area of Hibari, Tetsuya noticed something lying on the floor a few meters from him. He jogged and examined the clothes, gasping when he confirmed the owner. "This is Kyo-san's!" Even the tonfas were laid carelessly, as if dropped suddenly. He quickly picked up the uniform and tonfas. He scanned if he left his ring too but didn't found the precious metal band. At this Tetsuya knew something is wrong. Hibari might have been attack and was aiming for the ring.

"This is bad. I must tell Sawada-san."

* * *

Location: Namimori Middle School, Section 2-A

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

"Haaa ~ Finally! Class is over." Sawada Tsunayoshi sighed, dropping his head on the desk. Nothing's more refreshing in hearing the school bell's cry. _Home sweet home._ Tsuna thought dreamily, a brief daydream of Kyoko hugging him as she welcomed him in _their_ house. Ahh ~ What a promising future –

"Juudaime!" Gokudera boomed.

"Ah? Eh? G-gokudera-kun?" He snapped up, standing upright and stared in shock at Gokudera.

"Let's go Juudaime. Everyone's waiting for you outside." True to what he said, from the door, Yamamoto, and Kyoko waved at him. "Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko called, smiling at Tsuna who blushed and felt his insides melt. _Kyoko-chan is so kawaii!_

Gokudera accompanied him, slinging his bag over his shoulder and ignored the squeals of their female classmates. But the moment he stepped outside the room, he heard a familiar voice that popped a vein in his temple.

"Stupideraaaaa!"

"Tsuna-san!"

They all looked to the side and saw I-pin being chased by Lambo. But what surprised them was red bazooka I-pin was carrying. Trained by the strongest martial artist, the Chinese girl outran the baby cow and quickly jumped towards Tsuna who caught her. Lambo, in turn was caught by Gokudera, eyeing him in disgust as he thrashed from his hold.

"Let me go Stupidera!"

"What for Ahoshi?" He shook the poor kid and various candies, grenades and lollipops fell from his afro hair.

"Calm down, Gokudera. He's just a kid." Yamamoto intervened, patting the silver-haired bomber on the shoulder only to be glared at.

"What is it, I-pin? And what are you holding?" Tsuna asked, with Kyoko peering over his shoulder.

"Lambo stole bazooka from Irie-san!" I-pin replied, glancing at her friend who was currently tormented by Gokudera.

"EHHHHHH?"

"And Hibari-san got hit." She added, handing the dangerous toy at Tsuna who almost fainted the moment he heard the devil's name.

"Hi-hibari-san?" Tsuna squeaked.

"It wasn't Lambo-san's fault! He hit me first!" The cow defended, still being shook by Gokudera.

By now, Tsuna was staring up at the ceiling hoping it would crack open and the heavens would claim his soul right at this moment. What did he do now to receive such dreadful fate? What's worse he doesn't know what kind of screwed up result the bazooka offered them. He prayed that the ten years later Hibari won't pop out of nowhere and stay for more than five terrorizing minutes.

"Neh Tsuna-kun, why is there a paw imprinted?" Kyoko asked, pointing at the pink paw sticker pasted near the nozzle of the bazooka.

"Should we test it?" Yamamoto suggested too cheerfully. Tsuna cringed.

"Baka! This isn't an ordinary toy!" He glared at Lambo. "And **you**," Lambo gulped nervously. "What the fuck are you thinking? Putting Juudaime in trouble rather than protecting him. What kind of guardian are you?" Gokudera swore his free hand was inching towards his pocket of dynamites.

"Yamete Gokudera-kun! We should – "

"Sawada-san!"

Everyone looked at the incoming figure.

_Shit._

"HIEEEEEEEEEE! It's T-tetsuya-san!" The brunette shrieked. Instantly, Yamamoto and Gokudera shielded him and prepared for any assault.

"We got you covered Juudaime!" Assured Gokudera, dropping Lambo who quickly latched himself on Tsuna's leg.

But when Tetsuya reached them, they were surprised to see a familiar uniform and weapon.

"What do you want?" Gokudera asked, dynamites sticking out from his fingers.

"I found these on the hallway. Someone must have attacked Kyo-san." He replied, lifting up the said objects. "And I can't find him anywhere on the campus."

"Didn't Hibari get hit with that bazooka?" Yamamoto inquired, everyone now staring at the innocent red cylinder gun.

"Oi Lambo!" Tsuna shook his leg where the Bovino Mafioso attached himself. "Where is Hibari-san?"

He only stared at him with glistening jade orbs and mumbled in a trembling voice. "L-lambo-san d-doesn't know."

"THAT'S IT! YOU STUPID – "

If it weren't for Yamamoto and Tetsuya restraining the short-tempered bomber man, Gokudera had definitely killed Lambo with his bare hands. The child only stuck his tongue out and jumped into Kyoko's arms and buried his face on her chest.

Tsuna sighed audibly. His life is definitely screwed up ever since Reborn introduced the Mafia in his life.

"Alright everyone, we should consult first Shouchi-kun about the bazooka then find Hibari-san."

They all nodded and left the place.

Unbeknownst to them, someone had been listening to their conversation the whole time.

* * *

Location: Namimori Middle School, Faculty Hallway

Chrome Dokuro rushed towards the Faculty room, hoping to find their English teacher still there and pass her late essay. She was too preoccupied at the thought of staying at Kyoko's home after Mukuro told her to leave Kokuyo Land that she couldn't come up with any sentences at all. She was glad that Kyoko whole-heartedly accepted her, wondering what she could give her in return as gratitude. Knocking gently at the door, she waited patiently; praying that her Sensei hasn't left yet.

The door opened to reveal her sensei, smiling down at her. _Dino Chiavarone._

"Ah Chrome! What brings you here?" Dino greeted, flashing the girl a smile that makes girls swoon over him. His fake eyeglasses were pushed up to his blonde locks which only heightened his appeal.

She blushed in pink shade realizing she'd been gazing at him a bit too intensely and hesitantly handed her work. "Uhm… Can I still pass this, sensei?" She mumbled shyly in embarrassment. "S-sorry for passing it late." She added softly, bowing her head.

"Eh? Don't worry Chrome, it's alright." He took the paper from her hand and gave her a soft pat on the head. Ah, how cute and innocent she looked Dino thought as he observed her. No he wasn't checking her out. He was just observing her. The way she blushes automatically and naturally was beyond cuteness, he wanted to cup her cheeks. Gah. Damn hormones.

"Arigatou, sensei." She replied, biting her lower lip before she turned to leave.

"Neh Chrome," Dino wanted to whip himself for letting his mouth slip.

The girl stared back at him in query. "Yes sensei?"

"Want me to give – " His question never finished when…

"Get back here pussy!"

Both their attention were set at the group of students who were running towards them. Ahead was a black neko who dashed rapidly trying to escape its captors. The idiots won't just give up until they beat him into a pulp after painfully clawing his hand. Hibari never ran from his enemies but in this kind of situation, where you're too vulnerable to fight, he had to. Aside from simply scratching and hissing, there were no other attacks he could do that will send them straight to the Intensive Care Unit. Once he turned back to his real self, back to his human form, he will do more than biting. He will kill them and bury their bodies in the school garden as fertilizers.

Before him stood the bucking horse disguised as an English teacher and _Chrome Dokuro._ His eyes instantly narrowed at her. Mukuro's infamous _Kufufu_ rang in his ears as if to tease which sent him leaping towards her in fury.

Chrome watched the cat intently as it sprung towards her, paws outstretched before her. Instinctively, she held out her arms and caught the furry creature in ease. She had adored cats ever since she was a child and through her experience, she learned how to tame them. Maybe including this one?

He was surprised that the girl readily caught him but that won't stop him from scratching her to death. He raised his paw, extracting the sharp claws that hid beneath and began to tear away her skin frantically – that is if he did managed to do that. Because instead of thrashing in her hold and act out his plans, he found himself purring, _purring in delight_ in the arms of his **nemesis' vessel**. He can feel his throat vibrate in utter bliss as her fingers massaged him behind his cat ears.

Dino was positive the cat had a malicious killing aura when it saw Chrome. But as he watched the girl tame the fur ball in ease, he felt his jaw drop for a moment. Then he turned to his side and found the Seniors panting. He raised a delicate eyebrow, pondering why these students are not in their respective classes. Plus, Hibari should've taken care of them even before they could reach this area. Now that was weird.

"Shouldn't you be back in your classrooms?" He asked them in a voice full of authority.

They all gulped nervously and hurriedly bolted out of his sight. _Tch. Idiots._

"You okay, Chrome?" Dino asked her, still suspicious of the cat that was currently enjoying the bliss her fingers offered.

"Hai Sensei." She replied with a small smile and a blush. She stared down at the feline in her arms and smiled even wider when it nestled further, eyes closed and creating mewls of satisfaction. Chrome wondered how a cat entered the school premises. "Are cats allowed in school, Sensei?"

"I don't think so, Chrome. I've never seen any kind of animal enter this school except Hibird." He leaned down to the level of her arms and examined the cat. Its fur was coal black and was the size of an average grown cat. Its eye opened when he poked its nose and was surprised when it gave him a nasty glare. Steel gray eyes narrowed dangerously at the blond. Dino knows that look.

_Mreow!_

His paw, adorned with claws instantly shot to land a bruise on his so called handsome face but he was too damn fast, the neko prefect missed.

How dare that fucking horse _poke_ him!

"Whoa whoa! That's one rude feline you got there. It totally resembles Kyoya." He scratched his head and sweat dropped when it started to make snarling noises, trying to pry off Chrome. It definitely acts like the stubborn prefect.

"Kumo-san?" She restrained the neko and stared questioningly at Dino.

He nodded, teasing the cat by poking it further on its head. It hissed murderously.

Hibari cursed at Chrome. She was restraining him and he doesn't like it.

**Not. **

**At. **

**All.**

And no matter how hard he tried to squirm away from her tight hold on his small body, her arms won't budge.

"Does it have a tag?"

Chrome tilted its head and shook her head. Dino grinned. "Then it's officially yours. You should call it Kyoya." He suggested slyly.

The girl lifted the cat and eyed it with twinkling purple eyes, smiling at the creature that looked back with a frown. He'll let this event slip; after all, they did save him from the herbivores but the pokes of Dino won't be forgiven. Not one bit.

"Kyoya-kun it is." She affirmed, giggling quietly to herself and hugged the neko.

* * *

**R**eview? :3

Fail? Or Epic fail? Kidding!

I just hope I didn't lose my writing skills yet. Too lazy to edit right now if there are any errors.

Please do tell! XD


	2. Paw Troubles

**Kumo no Neko**

(Cloud Cat)

Chapter Two: Paw Troubles

Told ya I'll update this quickly! Just one more chappy then it's complete! ;D BTW, thanks for the positive reviews and alerts and faves! It's been a while since I last wrote cat fics. Hope I made the same impact as the first chapter! And I think Hibari is kinda OOC here. -sigh- Gomen gomen!

**Warning:** Slight ecchi-ness! :3

**Ciao! Ciao!**

**Disclaimer:** Hitman Reborn is not mine.

( RD-CHAN HOKAGE )

* * *

Location: Namimori Middle School, Faculty Hallway

"Uhm, Dino-sensei…" Chrome called softly, blush still tainting her cheeks. Her eyes refused to make contact with his amber eyes that kept a playful gaze at her. "What were you asking earlier?" As she stared at him, the stains on her cheek only darkened and Dino could only repress his male hormones at the superbly cute girl in front of him.

"Ah yeah, about that." He scratched his cheek and mentally cursed for bringing up the question in the first place.

"I was wondering… if…" Where the hell is Romario when you need him?

_**Mreow ~ **_

Hibari could not endure Dino's **herbivorous** stunts. Like this one. What made it worse was that he was actually watching him act so cowardly in front of a mere female which made him grit in utter disgust. His right cat ear twitched, he was getting irked by all his stuttering! He told himself he will never be tutored by this degenerate ever again.

And to think he even hails himself as a _fucking _**mafia **boss.

He tried to twist his body again and smirked when she didn't grip him tighter. Facing the blond who was still in the middle of his sentence, he placed his hind legs on Chrome's stomach carefully and gathered up force, his steely eyes solely glaring at Dino's _handsome_ face and jump he did. Sharp tiny claws sprung up from his paws and attached themselves on his face.

He snorted at Dino's unmanly shriek when he landed and began to take revenge. _Claw him to death._

Unfortunately for the cat, it only landed one successful slash on the blond. Four diagonal lines marred his once flawless face. Dino glared at the cat which was eyeing him with more intensity as he lifted it up by the skin on its neck. "That hurts you know?"

In response, it hissed dangerously. _Pedophile._ Hibari thought. Suddenly, he was taken away from the blond, cradled once again by the pineapple-haired girl who bowed in apology. "G-gomenasai D-dino-sensei! I was caught o-off guard!"

His eye twitched as he forced himself to smile. Pussy just ruined his pretty face and it damn hurts.

"It's okay Chrome. Don't worry about it."

Chrome sighed in relief and decided it was time to leave, considering she was beyond school hours.

"Gomen ne Dino-sensei. I – I have to go, before Hibari-san sees me staying after class."

So he did frighten her. Hibari grunted in satisfaction and pride. That's the way it should be. With or without his presence, they must be afraid of him. Even by his name itself. Letting his head rest on her arm that was surprisingly smooth, he decided to take a nap, leering at the bucking bronco for the last time before closing his eyes.

* * *

Location: Irie Shoichi's Apartment

_Knock. Knock._

"Shoichi-kun! You have some visitors!"

From his bed, a red head male groggily sat up from the soft mattress, rubbing his eyes in annoyance. Looking down on the floor, he sighed when he saw his theory papers and formulas scattered like a hurricane blasted in his room. Damn. He overslept again.

"Shoichi-kun! Shoichi-kun!"

The familiar voice snapped him from his dazed state and felt his stomach cramp.

_SLAM!_

From the door, he saw four tall figures and he instantly cowered in fright. One stomped his way towards him and grabbed him by his shirt, shaking him vigorously as he angrily spat out.

"You and your stupid experiments should rot in hell!"

"Now, now Gokudera, we won't be able to rescue Hibari if you kill him now."

"Shut up, baseball freak!"

Tsuna groaned. He should've come alone. Really. It took time before the bomber man finally calmed down, snorting and walking away while crossing his arms. Tsuna sat beside Shoichi who was trying to catch his breath, patting him on the back while smiling in embarrassment. Gokudera should really take a special class in Anger Management.

"Gomen Shoichi-kun, Gokudera-kun is just worried, that's all." He explained. "Anou… Shoichi-kun…"

"What is it Tsuna-san?"

"Etto… Lambo stole one of your experiments and accidentally hit Hibari with it." The brunette ended up with a twitchy smile, hoping he the genius already has the cure.

"Really? What happened? Did it – OW!"

"BAKA! Hibari went missing because of you! Now we're all in danger of being bitten to death!" Gokudera snapped, fist twitching for another hit. Seriously, he was surrounded by idiots! Except for Tsuna of course.

"Itai itai." The red head mumbled then composed himself, knowing he harmed Tsuna because of his extreme imaginations that resulted to weird inventions of his.

"What the fuck is this anyway?" The silver-haired asked, examining the red bazooka.

"I called it the Paw Bazooka." Shoichi declared. Everyone stared at him with weird faces. What a ridiculous name. "I was bored when I took interest in Lambo's Ten Year Bazooka so I tried to copy and modify it a bit." He sighed.

"I ended up with the idea of turning animals into humans and vice versa though it didn't work on animals. So I revised it again. Humans would turn into cats instead."

"That's cool!" Yamamoto exclaimed.

Gokudera narrowed his eyes murderously at the swordsman.

"So Kyo-san is a cat right now?" Tetsuya intervened.

Shoichi nodded. "Hai. Though I already made a Reversed edition of the Paw Bazooka. Its ammo consists of Dying Will Flames and since Hibari-san can utilize Flames using his ring, it will be completely effective in turning him back to his human self."

"Haaa ~ Thank God! You're really awesome Shoichi-kun!" Tsuna flopped himself on the bed, relief washing away all his troubles. Finally, his life is spared from hell.

"We have a problem." Tetsuya said grimly. "Kyo-san's ring is missing."

**HIEEEEEEEEE!**

* * *

Location: Streets of Namimori

Beneath the ebony fur of the neko, in his left front leg glinted a metal band carved with a Cloud's symbol. But the creature was unaware of the said material as it continued to slumber in peace in the arms of Chrome, purring once in a while when her fingers caressed its soft head. His nap was only disturbed when his now keen cat ears caught the sound of chimes. The creature stirred, jerking slightly and examined its surroundings. He heard barks and tweets, squeaks and rattling that he hissed when he realized where they were. Different posters of animals decorated the walls and some glittering chimes dangled in the ceiling. Cabinets and shelves were filled with canned animal food and medicines along with tags and much more he decided to shut his eyes closed.

_Fucking eyesore._

Chrome gently placed the cat down who seemed to be annoyed when she disturbed his sleep and walked to the counter. A middle-aged woman greeted her.

"Hello there miss! Is there something you fancy?"

The girl was glad and grateful that even though she wasn't in Kokuya anymore, Mukuro still sends her allowance through Mukurou who weekly flies by her window in Kyoko's house. The white owl usually stays longer to watch her, she smiled at that. Mukuro-sama didn't really abandon her.

Meanwhile, the cat sat in boredom; staring blankly at the other caged animals that surrounded him; occasionally glaring at some of the creatures that looked at him weirdly. His fangs exposed when he yawned in weary. Walking towards Chrome, he was amused that she was actually serious in taking him in her care. Not that he complained, as long as she gives him what he wants. Smirk.

So off he goes. Marching in four paws, his tail swishing lazily to the sides, he went to his caretaker.

He reached the Mist guardian and looked up.

And froze in his position.

Hibari Kyoya is **not** a pervert. He did not purposely look up her **skirt**. He never saw her **undergarment**. He did **not see** cotton pink panties that seemed to say hello at him. He did not just **admire** the smooth porcelain skin of Mukuro's pet.

He inwardly hissed, slit eyes narrowing at the image of Mukuro, his rival, enjoying the comforts of Chrome's flawless thighs and legs. His fur bristled at the thought, growling viciously.

Wait _what?_

No. He just wanted to outdo Pineapple jackass. That's all.

"Kyoya-kun?" Chrome's soft voice interrupted him. He meowed, _fucking_ meowed instead of snapping back a 'What!' Screw this feeble body and pink panties! How will he return back to his body anyway? She bent down and picked him up gently, placing him on the counter's table. He sat with his hind legs, facing Chrome with a bored look, tail moving lazily behind him. Maybe Dokuro would provide some entertainment in the meantime.

"Neh, do you want a sleeping mat?" She asked him with stroke behind his cat ears. He eyed the colorful mats sprawled on the desk and strode towards them slowly.

Chrome watched her cat creep towards the beautifully sewn materials as though it was actually choosing when its paw landed on a purple mat. It stayed there, gazing back at her demandingly. Kyoya is one unique cat, she thought.

"I'll take that one." She told the cashier. Then she noticed Kyoya leaping to a shelf full of canned cat food. It was eyeing one of the products and decided she'd buy it too and then it leapt **again** to another shelf of toys. Chrome stared at it in wonder. Are cats really that fond of shopping?

* * *

Location: Sasagawa Residence, Living Room

Hibari felt like he _pwned_ the Monarchs and Royals combined including the Prime Minister of Japan. Aside from being called the Devil in flesh of Namimori, dominating the school itself; harass both old and young without any restrictions… as long as it has something to do with being bitten to death and getting what he wants, even when in cat form, he could achieve those.

Chrome giggled when she heard the neko growl in annoyance when she stopped petting him. Lying on her stomach was Kyoya while she slouched on the couch; feet resting on top of the table as she watched television. The fur ball meowed again, urging, more like demanding actually, to stroke him nonstop. Its gray eyes stared at her purple orbs expectantly.

_Pet me, woman._ Hibari wanted to tell her.

Chrome, unfazed, decided to tease the little kitty. With her index finger, she poked its pink nose gently. This instantly sent Hibari to hiss loudly which surprised the girl and slap away her finger with his _paw_. To his dismay she caught it and examined his PINK TOE PADS.

"Your paw is so cute!" Chrome exclaimed, rubbing the paw between her fingers. She can't stop the smile forming on her lips especially when the cat tried to retract its paw. It was so cute she just had to tease it to death.

She was pissing him off; he could feel steam escape from his cat ears. This girl will lose a finger if she won't release his bloody paw **right now**. Luckily, when he gave her an angry meow, she scratched the back of his ears again, and muttered some apology _while giggling_.

"Gomen, gomen Kyoya-kun!" She said, noticing it was really angry. She brushed its smooth black fur with her fingers, a satisfied purr bubbling from the cat's throat. It nuzzled her comfortably as it took another nap, tail curling at her side. The Mist guardian sighed. Dino-sensei was right; it resembles the Cloud guardian a lot.

If he were a human, Hibari would be groaning with his deep manly voice but he's a cat so he purrs. He admits that Chrome has skilled fingers. He wondered if they serve for _other purposes_ too. The way she glided it from the top of his head down to his tummy till she reaches his hind legs then back again was, dare he say it, heavenly. That's why he can't stop making ecstatic noises. Damn her fingers.

"Chrome-chan!"

His cat ear twitched. Who dares disturb him when he naps?

"Kyoko-chan!" Chrome greeted softly as the brunette entered the living room.

"Oh a neko?" She inquires, walking closer to the other girl where a black furred creature lay.

"Hai. Anou… is it okay if I let it stay here?" The illusionist blushed shyly but was surprised when Kyoko laughed. "Of course Chrome-chan! As long as it doesn't make troubles." She told her reassuringly while leaning down at the sleeping cat. She dropped a plastic bag on the floor and studied the cat.

"What's its name?" Kyoko touched its ear that moved.

"Dino-san named it Kyoya."

"Oh. Well it does look like Hibari-san! Which reminds me… He is currently missing." The girl's voice suddenly became worried as she stared at Chrome. But before the purple-haired could utter a word, "Don't worry, Tsuna-kun already went to Shoichi-san's to find his whereabouts."

"I'm glad..." Was her only reply. "I hope Kumo-san's alright." She added, staring down at the napping cat.

_Idiots. Hibari Kyoya is just in front of you, sleeping fine._ He told his thoughts. Tsuna should better find the cure or he will skin him alive with his claws.

_**SLAAAAAAM!**_

**TRAINING TO THE EXTREME!**

The girls including Hibari almost jumped at earsplitting shriek of Ryohei Sasagawa.

"Onii-san!" Kyoko scolded once he entered the room covered in sweat.

"Oh Kyoko! And Chrome!" He greeted cheerfully, then caught the attention of the black cat on Chrome's lap.

"I never knew Chrome owned a cat." Ryohei said, poking it _hard_.

_Bitch. That's it!_ The cat hissed loudly and lunged itself towards the boxer who caught in ease while the creature thrashed violently, claws glinting dangerously as it continued to make slashing movements at Ryohei. "Haha! This one's tough, Chrome! What'd you name him?"

"Etto… Kyoya-kun." She uttered, unsure of how to react at the current scene playing.

He nodded in agreement. "That's good. Now…" He grinned at the animal. Kyoya simply snarled and shot him a deadly glare.

**MEOW TO THE EXTRRRREEEEME!**

And he tossed the cat in the air which shocked Kyoko and Chrome, gasping and too stunned to move. But to their relief, the creature gracefully landed on the floor but there was a catch. It landed on Kyoko's grocery bag…

That had flour in it.

_Sasagawa Ryohei… _Hibari hissed, every murderous intent implied. _I will fucking claw and skin you alive._

"Onii-san! Now you made it really angry and dirty!" Kyoko glared at his older brother who only smiled in shame.

"Gomen Chrome-chan! I'll clean this up while you bathe Kyoya ne? I'm really sorry."

Chrome stared at the powdered neko who was still fuming at Ryohei, its fur spiked up in rage. "Kyoya-kun!"

Ugh. This will be a long night.

* * *

Hibari scowled as Chrome carried him to who knows where. All he wanted to do right now is to kill that boxing freak and send him straight to hell so he could be Lucifer's punching bag instead. Looking ahead he noticed where they were heading and his cat instincts kicked in.

_Bathroom._

The moment he saw the tiled room, the shower curtain and the tub, his body automatically squirmed against Chrome that only pulled him closer to her. Oh hell no will he fucking take a bath. Yes he was dirty. But he's a cat. Water will freeze him to death! His attempts of escaping and whining were in vain as they finally reached the room. The girl locking the door with a _click!_ before she finally freed it from her grasp.

"Come now Kyoya-kun, you're all flour." She knelt down to its level and coaxed it to come closer.

It growled in reply; a paw rose in warning.

She sighed and noticed the splotches of white in her uniform. Even she got dirty because of him. Chrome groaned in exasperation. But she realized she was already in the bathroom and cleaning Kyoya would be easier if she's prepared to get wet too. The way it leers dangerously warned her that it won't be taking a bath soon.

_Che. That was easy._ He thought, licking his toe pads. He froze. He just… _licked_ his toe pads. He was about to burst in anger when something hit him in the face.

And the scent of lavender ghosted his nostrils.

His cat ear moved, paw smacking away the said material that suddenly blocked away his sight when another came flying towards him. The scent was stronger this time, he _almost_ inhaled it further and wondered what in the world was Dokuro up to. He tried to find a hole, his cat face popping out and looked down.

A skirt and a blouse.

He furrowed his eyes and stared up.

And froze.

Hibari felt his male urges come to life as the familiar thing from the shop greeted him _again_.

Only this time it was worse… Bolder, actually.

Matching the pink cotton panties Chrome Dokuro wore was a pink bra that had a fancy ribbon sewn on the middle. Hibari was stunned. This is the first time he saw the female organism with less clothes. Even if she looked innocent, who would've thought Mukuro's vessel has a killer body. Now he knows why that Mukuro treasures Chrome so much. He actually lusts her.

But his feasting moment was cut short when a fluffy towel hindered his view. He was about to relax…

When she bent down, giving him a complete view of her _cleavage_.

But Chrome wasn't done yet, her fingers, the same fingers that caressed him went to the waistband of the cotton panties and fucking pulls _down._

_Dokuro. I will bite you to death for displaying immoral behavior._

Fuck.

The towel barely covered her ass!

"Kyoya-kun?" Her soft voice allowed him to breathe again, reminding himself to erase the stripping he just witnessed. Though he assured himself Rokudo never saw Chrome in that state. Smirk. Smirk.

"Come here please?" He was shocked to see her plead, a pout adoring her lips as she gestured him to inch closer.

If that was the only way to stop her from removing anymore clothes, he'll just have to abide. So forward he goes to her arms. He didn't dare squirm away or else… the towel will fall.

Chrome gently placed the cat on the tub that was filled with enough water to soak the powdered cat. It gave out a whine as soon as the water hit its body, instantly trying to escape from the tub, but Chrome tried to make it relax, running her hands from its head to tail in a gentle manner. Knelt before the tub, her right hand continued to pet Kyoya to avert its attention whilst the left washed the flour tainting its black fur.

He was shivering at the cold temperature. Like the water was made of melt ice cubes and were prickling his skin to the very core. The torture quickly finished when he found himself suddenly rolled in a fluffy towel, head poking out. Then he heard the sound of water spraying and saw the figure of Chrome behind the curtains.

* * *

Location: Sasagawa Residence, Chrome Dokuro's Room

The next thing he knew, he was lying flat on his back as Chrome dried him up, wearing a sleeveless white dress.

She gently massaged the neko with the towel, running it up and down on his stomach and was glad it wasn't putting much of a resistance. She lifted one paw and rubbed it with the fabric, pressing its pink toe pad that extracted its claws. "You're quite gentle today." Chrome remarked as she lifted the other paw and noticed something glint. She searched for it and was startled when she saw the Cloud's ring. "Ne, why do you have Kumo-san's ring?"

_That's because __**I'm**__ Kumo-san._ Hibari thought bitterly, twitching his cat ear.

She gave the cat one last run down before it finally leapt towards the table. He let the cat instincts kick in, and found himself licking his paw then brush his fur. What the hell? But his self-grooming was disturbed when a feathery bird hopped on the window sill across him.

"Ah Mukurou!" Chrome exclaimed, walking towards the white owl.

Unbeknownst to her, this was the _real_ Mukuro Rokudo.

Hibari noticed this, the mismatched eyes and familiar dark aura. _Rokudo._ Steely gray eyes narrowed dangerously.

Mukuro eyed the black cat with intensity. _Oya, oya. Where have I seen those eyes?_

* * *

**R**eview? :3

Haa ~ So how was it? Hope I didn't ruin it!

Please do tell if it's bad or not so I could improve on the last one. :D

I really need to know. :)

Edit: Just changed 'Onee-san' to 'Onii-san'. Lol. I forgot the difference. But thanks for correcting me! XD


	3. Stubborn Kitty

**Kumo no Neko**

(Cloud Cat)

Chapter Three: Stubborn Kitty

Thanks for pointing out my mistake! Lol. I forgot the difference between Onee-san and Onii-san. Gomen, gomen! For also skipping a day. XD

I have a surprise. :))

**Ciao! Ciao!**

**Disclaimer:** Hitman Reborn is not mine.

( RD-CHAN HOKAGE )

* * *

Location: Sasagawa Residence, Chrome Dokuro's Room

_**Rokudo.**_ _Steely gray eyes narrowed dangerously._

_Mukuro eyed the black cat with intensity._ _**Oya, oya. Where have I seen those eyes?**_

Chrome, noticing the sudden change in the atmosphere looked behind her to see the fluffy un-groomed cat standing in four paws and has that ferocious man-eating glare directed towards the owl beside her. She could hear its furious snarl echoing in her room and it made her worried. Never had she seen it so mad.

It was far from angry.

Kyoya is seething in _rage_.

His claws were itching to de-feather the bird in front of him. Just seeing Mukuro hit a _ting!_ on his Anger bell. After being defeated… No. He was **not** defeated. The pineapple _bitch_ **cheated** by using those stupid Sakura trees on him. If it weren't for those, he could've easily bitten him to death. In other words, murdered him. To think he even likes those pink trees. _So_ _gay._

Meanwhile, Mukuro calmly perched on the sill, tilting his head to see the eccentric cat more clearly. Why the fuck does it acts like the skylark so flawlessly? It's like a reincarnation of his very being. His big round hetero eyes blinked. _Kufufu ~ Maybe it's just possessive of Chrome._ He thought in amusement.

"Kyoya-kun!" The girl scolded half-heartedly, because of her soft voice. It was getting more aggressive. But Hibari dismissed her, his attention solely focused on the white animal in front of him which will soon replace the cat food Chrome bought for him.

_Kyoya?_ Mukuro glanced at Chrome. She even baptized him with the devil's name!

_Roasted owl… No. Roasted Rokudo Mukuro._ He grinned devilishly and prepared himself for launching.

_Kufufu ~ A hostile greeting eh?_ He thought when he heard a growl from the other animal.

As he hooted to gain Chrome's attention, his eyes blinking again was when the black cat attacked, shooting itself in great speed, sharp curved claws ready to rip the bird in pieces. Steel-gray eyes glinted dangerously at its prey, its fang exposed as it soared in the air.

_Oof!_

Tiny droplets of blood stained the carpet.

Mist clouded the entire room and two silhouettes could be distinguished.

His paws trembled in fury and triumph when he felt his weapons sink on his prey's skin. He ignored the crimson liquid trickling down to his fur because his only goal right now was to claw the bastard of an illusionist to death. As an image of Mukuro flashed inside Hibari's head, his tiny talons buried deeper and an angry snarl erupted from his throat. He was almost smirking in victory when his supposed victim released a _female_ whimper.

And it was all too familiar for him.

"Kyoya-kun…" It was Chrome's voice that snapped him out of his thoughts and take in his current position. He was too preoccupied in killing Mukuro that he didn't notice the hands that held him close. One was positioned on his tummy while the other was placed on his head and what irked him was that she was holding him delicately, like an infant being carried by his mother despite the assault he just did.

The skylark peered over her shoulder and hissed when he found no owl perched on the sill. But his thoughts were diverted when he realized that he had just hurt her. _Shit._

Mukuro's mismatched eyes stared at the stiffened cat latched on Chrome's bleeding shoulder with controlled anger. His gloved fingers clenched the trident tightly, itching to stab the creature that just harmed his Chrome though he was taken aback by the immediate disappearance of the cat's murderous aura when it heard the eye-patched girl's flinch. Its midnight fur smoothened, snarling noises silenced and what stunned the Mist illusionist was when its small head turned to Chrome and stared at her with _softened_ eyes.

"Anou…" The girl started. "You're going to fall if – if you jumped like that again, Kyoya-kun." She finished with a sincere smile brushing the back of its ears.

"Chrome…"

_Swoosh!_

To his astonishment, Hibari felt Chrome pull his cat body closer to her in a protective manner when he sensed the swift movement. When he tried to take a glimpse of what just happened, normally, people will have heart attacks or will faint the moment they see it. But this is Kyoya we're talking about so it's quite different.

He blankly stared at the tip of Mukuro's trident, sparkling just in front of his face that the slightest push will directly stab him between his eyes. He averted his gaze to the pineapple head and saw him smile weirdly.

The corner of his lips was fucking twitching!

"Ne Chrome, why don't I take the honor of disposing that _schizoid_ furry creature before it gets worse?" He asked her, hetero orbs narrowing menacingly at the black neko.

Hibari snorted at this. _Schizoid? Who the fuck are you calling mentally deranged when you're smiling like a psychopathic killer, dumbass._

"M-mukuro-sama…" She took a step back while gazing at her master with pleading eyes. "I – I'm sure Kyoya-kun is just being careful." She explained, hugging the cat. She didn't expect him to visit her and it surprised her how protective Mukuro was of her.

"Oya oya, defending the little fur ball?" There was a hint of amusement in his voice as he inquired, lowering the threatening weapon. He saw her cheeks flush in embarrassment which caused him to close his eyes and emit his infamous Kufufu ~. Ahh. She was too soft. "It has no manners at all, dear Chrome."

"G-gomen, Mukuro-sama. I – "

"Kufufu ~ I see you've grown attached to it." He sighed, his smirk still in place.

Chrome's face became beet red when her master's face was just inches away from hers, completely catching her off-guard. He held her chin lightly, tilting it upwards so he could study her flushed face more clearly. The illusionist cannot deny that his vessel was unbearably cute with her intense blushing and innocent persona. Kufufu. Maybe he wants to see the same expression when they're somewhere _alone_ in the woods minus the anti-social pussycat.

Oh gawd. His face is so fucking near, Hibari thought, paws shaking in excitement and fury. The sheer fact that Mukuro's face is just inches away from his reach goaded him to latch all four paws in his stupid face and rip it off. And the other fact that he was so close to his Chrome who should be petting him now pissed him in jealousy. Jealousy? Oh no no.

Hibari Kyoya is **not** _jealous_.

Why? In one day, Chrome Dokuro...

Hugged him.

Petted him.

Bought things he wanted.

Even bathe him.

And the most priceless of all.

**She stripped in front of him.**

While Mukuro?

He just possessed and stuck his face close to her.

So why would Hibari Kyoya the Great feel jealous?

_**Mreow ~**_

The cat flashed the two pineapple heads a look of boredom, tail moving side to side and its paw playing with the trident that was once in front of its kitty face. It seemed that the animal was trying to 'hold' the said weapon but because of **pink toe pads** instead of fingers, the metal fork continued to slip.

"Kufufu ~ I should go." Mukuro declared, pulling away. "Don't forget to treat your wound Chrome." He glanced at the ten red dots on her shoulder then turned at the cat which gazed back with narrowed eyes. "And make sure it **apologizes**."

He gave the girl a knowing smile before mist once again covered the room, Mukuro's laugh resounding in the four walls. Chrome felt his presence vanish and as she looked behind, a lone white feather was left at the window sill. A smile crept up to her face. Then recalling what Mukuro had just told her, she quickly placed the cat on the bed and searched for bandages.

And of course, Kyoya's food.

* * *

Location: Sawada Residence, Tsuna Sawada's Room

Despite being able to find the cure of turning back Hibari into his devil – err human form, Tsuna knew his ass is still isn't spared from being bitten to death. How on earth will they use the bazooka if they don't have any single clue to their target's whereabouts? Worse, he's in a freaking cat form! He pitied whoever the person is blessed to find such cute cat who is actually a demon in disguise. He shuddered.

Entering his dark room, he almost fainted when Reborn greeted him.

"Ciassu ~ Dame-Tsuna." The arcobaleno's voice boomed.

"Hiiee! R-reborn!" The brunette yelled, quickly switching the light on to find his tutor peacefully sipping tea. The nerve of this guy to relax when his student is in deep shit is extreme.

"I haven't seen you around Reborn. That's unusual." Tsuna said, realizing that Reborn didn't magically appear out of nowhere in his school to bring misfortune in his already miserable life. He flopped himself on his bed and heaved out a sigh, placing the blue bazooka beside him.

"There are some things I needed to take care. I heard from I-pin that Hibari is missing." Reborn sipped his tea.

Tsuna admired at how **calm** Reborn stated that one of his Guardians is missing like he didn't give a damn. And that was hella suspicious.

"I knew you were behind this!" The brunette accused, letting out an exasperating shriek. He and his extraordinary schemes he considered training were driving him nuts.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He replied with a knowing smile as he hopped off the table and leapt at the makeshift swing that was his bed.

"Oi Reborn! At least tell me what Hibari-san looks like!" Tsuna cried, staring at the arcobaleno. "Oi Reb – "

The Vongola Decimo groaned.

He was already inflating a bubble through his nose.

* * *

Location: Sasagawa Residence, Chrome Dokuro's Room

"Onegai Kyoya-kun!"

Hibari cannot believe he was being forced and threatened at the same time.

By a herbivore namely Chrome Dokuro.

And **nobody** has ever dared to threaten him in his entire life.

And force something he does **not** want to do.

As he lay like a royalty cat on his purple mat, he tried to ignore the constant whine of his empty stomach, calling out for meat. He attempted to just sleep it off but it won't fucking shut up, even trembling inside body as it demanded for meat. The same meat he ordered Chrome to buy back at the pet shop. He popped one eye open and was almost tempted to come near the girl who held out his canned food.

He snubbed her.

"Just meow for me, Kyoya-kun." Chrome coaxed again, tilting her head at the cat, whose back is turned at her. "Or no dinner."

_**Meow ~**_ He said dryly.

"With feelings please?" Chrome requested.

_**Mee-ow ~**_ He drawled out.

"Can't you be, sweeter?" The girl wondered if the cat was simply teasing her.

_Dokuro, stop ordering me around._ He sneered, this time looking at her with narrowed eyes. She was ordering him. ORDERING HIM TO DO STUPID HERBIVOROUS THINGS.

The girl sighed. "I just saved your life… And you owe me an apology Kyoya-kun." She brushed the bandaged wound he accidentally gave her and flinched lightly. It sure was angry when it saw Mukuro-sama. She noticed the cat's ear twitch, looking annoyed and felt victorious. Maybe it needs a little more push. So she pulled the ring that opened the canned cat food and instantly intoxicated the neko's sense of smell.

He growled. _I will get back at you Dokuro. I WILL._ Oh Kami. The scent of fresh fish meat was so fucking delicious he wanted to eat the air as well. Lifting up his pink nose to follow the alluring aroma of his food, he slowly strode towards the girl that had an annoying smile on her face. Seeing her extended hand, he grudgingly forced himself to let his head brush on her palm as his sign of apology and let out a soft mewl.

Chrome blushed at the gesture, surprised that the stubborn arrogant cat finally did her little requests. She pushed the can in front of the animal and observed it. The fur ball sniffed it out first, before taking a bite. And then slowly, it began to devour the contents of the can, continuously chewing the fish meat before it. Kyoya finished with only a span of three minutes, looking satisfied as it licked its paw.

She yawned wearily as she picked up the can and threw it at the trash bag. She was definitely tired, thanks to her new pet, Kyoya. But the said creature never fails to amuse her that makes it more interesting and fun.

The Mist Guardian sat on her bed with her legs straightened before her, pillows hugging her back and watched the black cat hop beside her as it finished grooming itself. She was a bit surprised when it settled on her lap and lay there. The girl was clueless at the cat's behavior but when it stared at her with the same demanding eyes, she poked it softly and mumbled, "You really like to be pet ne?"

_Pet me to sleep, woman._ Hibari uttered in his mind, purring ecstatically when her fingers moved.

Oh gawd. Her fingers felt so fucking good.

She would scratch his cat ears first, then glide towards his back with a bit of pressure that made him relax and sleepier until it travels to his furry stomach up to his chin where a blissful mewl will erupt from his throat. In turn, the cat would snuggle further onto her lap, occasionally rubbing its face on her stomach with eyes closed. As Chrome continued to lull Kyoya to sleep, she almost cooed at how cute it was when it sleeps. There was a huge difference between a sleeping Kyoya and a fully-awakened one.

Then she remembered she bought it a special present. Oh well, it could wait until tomorrow. The thing she should worry about now is how to sleep with a cat on her lap that is easily awakened by the slightest movements.

* * *

**R**eview? :3

Aha! That's right a cliffhanger. Which means, it will be extended to **five** chapters

_unless you say so._

If I got 5+ reviews that agrees then I shall happily do so. Because I'm kinda nervous at my progression for this fic haha! I still can't grasp at their personalities and yes, I have low self-confidence. Bear with me. More actions to come on chapters 4&5(?). My brain suddenly gave off new plot ideas. :3

The Hunt is about to begin. XD

So... comments anyone?

Please do tell!

Crap. My Bitten readers will surely Chidori me to death. -eats SasuSaku inspirations-


	4. Surprise! Surprise!

**Kumo no Neko**

(Cloud Cat)

Chapter Four: Surprise! Surprise!

Finally! Don't worry guys, I'm still breathing and is very much determined to complete this fic. :) Gomen ne? For making you wait so long D: College is eating away my time. I always read the reviews because they give me inspiration considering it's my first try on this anime. Thank you so much! I got carried away on the first part which is why this chappy might be the longest. :3

**Ciao! Ciao!**

**Disclaimer:** Hitman Reborn is not mine.

( RD-CHAN HOKAGE )

* * *

The sun brightly beamed above the residents of Namimori claiming another wonderful day. Fresh cold air swept through the leaves and cheerful birds glided on the blue sky as they flew in flocks. People started to leave their houses and make way to the market and shops. But students enjoy the comforts of their bed for a lazy Saturday.

Location: Sasagawa Residence, Chrome Dokuro's Room

Sleeping soundly on a dimly-lit room lay Hibari Kyoya.

_In cat form._

The black fur ball snuggled comfortably on the soft confines of the Mist's warm bed, purring so softly in bliss. Curled up like a ball on Chrome's stomach, her fingers meshed on his smooth black fur, Hibari never thought he could sleep perfectly in peace. He felt heavenly. Even with the curtains prohibiting the morning sunshine to enter the room, the cat's senses were already awake. He could feel the peaceful atmosphere inside the room, causing his carnivore instincts at bay. How he wished everyday was always like this.

But –

He suddenly remembered **his** _beloved_ Nami-chuu.

Ah ~ his territory where no single blow of violence must be struck or else, they'll be brutally bitten to death.

The black cat was about to smirk – recalling the scenes where students, inferior nor superior than he cower in fear as he passes by – when he felt the bed, the bed freaking move! Hibari quickly dismissed his thoughts wondering if an earthquake is about to hit his beloved turf. His head instantly snapped up, cat instincts on alert…

And saw that Chrome only shifted in her sleeping position.

And he slid away from his comfortable spot.

Which made him glare at her _hard_.

But his irritation quickly vanished when he noticed something. As he sat up beside the sleeping girl, his gray eyes stared at the lump on top of her. It was quite amusing, he thought as he studied it further. He'd never seen anything like it. Curiously, he inched towards the said lump. He crawled silently to reach her side without stirring her. Slit eyes never blinked at the unknown thing and as sneaky as the animal form he was in, he made a quick examination. Hibari gazed at it with a calculated look, slowly raising his left front paw to poke the subject of his curiosity.

_Poke._

To his surprise, the thing _sorta_ **jiggled** if his vision was correct.

_What the fuck?_ He thought, furrowing his eyes. Unsatisfied, he touched it again.

Only this time, he actually pressed it. His tiny paw landed on the white linen sheet that covered the lump and gently, he thrust it forward. The moment he did it, time seemed to stop as Kyoya stilled motionless in his position. He sat like a cat statue beside the Mist guardian who was unaware of the current situation for she was too preoccupied in her dreams.

_Did Dokura bought a ball last night?_ Hibari mused, retreating his paw then pushed it again towards the 'lump'. Because if she did, the cat thought, he would demand her to let him play with this freaking ball. Despite acting a bit too herbivorous, he could not deny the fact that this – this unnamed thing he discovered is so _heavenly soft._ It was too hard to resist that his carnivorous side is being pushed away. His paw continued to press the interesting discovery, engrossed at how the mysterious lump _boing!_ at his every push.

_Meanwhile…_

Chrome's serene sleep was slightly disturbed at the flimsy nudges she felt. A soft whine erupted from her for she is still a bit sleepy and tired after the events from the previous day. Slowly opening her eyes, revealing her exhausted lavender orbs; peachy white ceiling of her room greeted her. She blinked twice trying to ponder what was waking her up.

And to her horror, she realized that the nudges which woke her up was poking her _chest!_

Her female reflexes quickly had her sitting up on her bed, bringing along with her the bed sheets to cover her chest. A blush spread on her cheeks in embarrassment and while she scanned for the culprit, her round lilac orbs landed on Kyoya the cat who stared back at her with intense gray eyes.

Hibari could only look at the big girl in front of him who was glued on the wall, blushing madly and had her whole body covered with the bed sheet. But it wasn't that that bothered him, rather the reason why he is currently laying body flat on the bed. He was so fascinated he had let his guard down. Damn that _thing_ that made him act like a stupid herbivore!

The skylark-turned-to-cat was merely poking the so called soft ball he had just discovered when all of a sudden, something pulled away the sheets he was currently sitting on. The neko tumbled and rolled until he landed face flat on the bed. If the prefect were in his human form, he would unleash his wrath worse than the apocalypse on Dokuro and prove to her why he was called the 'Devil in Flesh'. No one had ever made him lay face first and to think his nemesis, this damn girl had outwitted him!

Hibari slowly raised his head, anger and fury combined in a dangerous aura that surrounded him. His cat body was already quivering in sheer irritation and upon setting his sight on his prey, everything – **every single thing** on his mind disappeared like a bubble.

There, before him, was Chrome Dokuro covering a certain part of her body while blushing madly.

It was the _lump_ he poked she was covering.

_SNAP!_

And realization dawned upon him.

But it was too fucking late.

_~ Kufufufu ~ Oya oya. Someone's skipping biology class._

He could actually hear Mukuro mocking him for being such a dumbass. He could already see him laughing his ass off. Oh the mockery of his mortal enemy! It only fueled his desire to throw him into hell and become Satan's plaything for eternity.

The neko prefect stared blankly.

It was **not** his fault for sucking on female anatomy. He barely had contacts with them! He was too preoccupied at protecting Nami-chuu that he never took interest in the opposite gender. There was nothing to laugh about!

But as he averted his eyes to his left paw –

Holy shit.

His eye twitched as he remembered what it did.

_Oh gawd._

He just touched –

A freaking _boob!_

Hibari Kyoya **touched** a _freaking __**boob!**_ –

The feline stared up again at Chrome who now had a confused look on her face. He still couldn't believe it. He just – _Fuck. This. Shit._Kyoya thought, at least he didn't rape her. Though he was surprised the day he'd finally taint his hands on a woman's chest and be awfully amazed at how soft it was would actually come.

And to think that he was tempted to do it again. Because right now, his male hormones had done wonderful magic on his body.

Fuck. He just molested her in her sleep!

How herbivorous of him!

It was an unacceptable behavior! He really wants to turn back to himself and –

_Poke!_

Kyoya blinked, then stared at Chrome with puzzled gray eyes forgetting the things he'd been arguing inside his head.

Chrome sighed in relief. "Neh, I thought you died."

She watched the black neko blink one more time, before it scowled at her; pushing its body aside as it lay with its small back being cradle by the soft foam of the bed. The purple-haired crept towards the little animal and giggled when it yawned sleepily; its small fangs protruding from its mouth. Opening its slate colored eyes, he was slightly surprised to see Chrome hovering above him, with a smile on her face.

"Ohayou Kyoya-kun!" She greeted meekly. Without warning, she attacked the creature's stomach, unable to resist the adorable creature lying on her bed by petting it. Despite the cat's protest, paws trying to pry away her hand and meowing in complain, she continued nonetheless; stroking its smooth fur along playful squeezes. It began to twitch under her control, already glaring at her, but Chrome paid no heed.

_Damn it! Why the fuck are you tickling me, woman?!_ Hibari snarled, cursing at his feeble body that couldn't stop the girl's assaults. He was squirming like a fucking fish! All he could do was push away her hand in futile attempts and meow frantically.

"Meow!" _Stop! Or I will literally claw you to death Dokuro!_

_Knock. Knock._

The two stopped, both staring at the door.

_Chrome-chan? Breakfast is ready!_

It was Kyoko.

_We'll wait for you downstairs!_

"H-hai Kyoko-chan!" Replied Chrome, retreating back her hand. She looked down to see her cat glaring at her furiously, still lying down on the bed. The Mist guardian, unfazed by the glowering fur ball, only gave it a soft pat on its head and muttered an apology, while smiling, much to the cat's disdain.

"Gomen ne, Kyoya-kun?" She whispered, stroking the back of its ears. In return, a delightful mewl was heard from the kitty. Its head was actually rubbing against her palm to her surprise. Eyes were closed in bliss with the tail swishing relaxingly from side to side. It seems Kyoya's anger has dissipated instantly!

_Damn you and your fingers, Dokuro._ Hibari thought angrily, unable to resist the elated touches of his nemesis' vessel. It was shameful! His anger was quickly smothered by her skillful fingers that gave wonders in his body and the fact that he was actually enjoying was more shameful. But how can he not deny this?

It's fucking heavenly!

But his thoughts were disturbed when the hand disappeared causing his gray eyes to flutter open.

"That's enough for now." She declared with a ruffle on his head before walking towards the bathroom.

With a scowl, Hibari rolled over the bed and sat up. His direction faced the bathroom where Chrome just entered earlier. He wondered what's to happen next because he seriously wanted to return back to his human form again. Tetsuya should've noticed he's missing by now. And that Tsunayoshi Sawada must be preparing his soul now if he wasn't able to cure him back. Grunting he unconsciously licked his paw and began to groom himself; smoothening his silky black fur.

Stupid cat habits.

Though something inside him wailed for he will never experience those _pleasurable_ touches Chrome has provided him.

**Never again**.

Ugh. His hormones are on rampage again.

* * *

Location: Sawada Residence, Tsunayoshi Sawada's Room

"_Tsu-kun!"_

"_K-kyoko-chan?"_

_Confusion fell into his auburn eyes as the girl of his dreams ran towards him; arms outstretched. The boy could only stand still, a jumble of emotions playing in his mind. Where was he? He looked around and found himself in Namimori park. He was wearing the school's uniform; black slacks and white polo shirt. And so was Kyoko Sasagawa. What were they doing here? To think he is alone, alone with the girl he'd been crushing on ever since he first laid eyes on her made him suddenly nervous._

_But all his musing vanished when he felt two arms encircle his torso, a warm body pressed up against him. He was too shocked to move, unable to handle the situation._

_Kyoko Sasagawa._

_**The**__ Kyoko Sasagawa was hugging __**him!**_

_And it feels so real, her smooth skin was brushing against his bare arms that stiffened on his sides. Her soft breaths tingled the skin on his neck, giving him goosebumps and a shade of red to spread all over his face._

"_Tsu-kun?" She looked up at him, her amber eyes beaming._

"_Haa – Eehh – A-ano K-kyoko-chan – " Tsuna felt his heart almost bursting out from his ribcage, he can barely speak._

"_Hmm?" She asked._

'_Kyoko-chan is hugging me. Kyoko-chan is hugging me. KYOKO-CHAN IS HUGGING ME!' The Vongola heir screamed inside his head._

"_Ne Tsu-kun…"_

"_Ehhh?"_

"_I love – "_

**JUUDAIMEEEEEEEE!**

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Tsuna screamed in sheer terror. Brown eyes wide open with his screaming still on volume. He swiftly rolled to the side of his bed when he hit the floor face first.

"Itaii ~" The brunette wailed, body twitching in pain. He wondered why people kept on barging inside his room without knocking _nicely_. He was just having the best dream of his unfortunate life, his crush hugging him and _almost_, ALMOST confessed to him. He mentally cried his heart out at the waste.

"J-juudaime!" Gokudera exclaimed, running to aid Tsuna. He helped him sit up on the floor, and quickly knelt, muttering strings of apologies as the other boy rubbed his sore face.

"It's okay, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna smiled sheepishly.

"I didn't mean to wake you up, Juudaime." The bomb using guardian apologized. "I thought you're already awake since we're going to find Hibari."

At the mention of _his_ name, Tsuna felt his soul being clawed away by demons. He almost forgot! His Cloud guardian is missing and his whereabouts are unknown. Even his Vongola Cloud ring is nowhere to be found. Worse, Hibari Kyoya was in cat form. And no one knows what he looks like.

Tsuna is screwed.

"Don't worry Juudaime," The silver-haired assured, smiling at Tsuna proudly, which gave the problematic brunette hope. He knew he has his friends who will always be there to help him.

"Finding that Cloud bastard will be easy if we blast Namimori into pieces." Gokudera declared with a smirk, raising his right hand to reveal five dynamites sticking out in between his fingers.

Tsuna almost fainted.

* * *

Location: Sasagawa Residence, Dining Room

"Ohayou Chrome-chan!"

Coming down from the stairs, Chrome held the black feline gently. The delicious aroma of grilled fish and omelet enveloped the dining room. On the table lay bowls of rice with two plates served with the dish. Kyoko stood in front of the sink as she cleaned the cooking utensils, a green frilled apron tied around her waist.

"Did Kyoya-kun sleep well?" The brunette asked, glancing at the cat that was resting peacefully on Chrome's arm.

She nodded in reply. "A-arigatou Kyoko-chan…" A blush appeared on the girl's face.

"No worries, Chrome-chan! You should eat while the food's still hot."

When the Mist guardian stared at her, silently asking, _How about you?_ Kyoko only laughed.

"I'll tidy this up first. Then we can eat together."

~ O O ~

Chrome sat on the sofa, with Kyoya snuggling her arm as she pet him to sleep. It felt wrong eating alone and while Kyoko cleaned the kitchenware. She was just too kind that Chrome sometimes wondered if she could ever repay Kyoko. Sighing, she peered down at the napping fur ball. It was startlingly behaved. She almost stopped the motion of her fingers, thinking it was asleep, but remembered it _loves_ to be caressed.

Hibari Kyoya couldn't ask for more other than being massaged _skillfully_ by Chrome's wonderful fingers. It was relaxing and divine at the same time, making him purr like an aroused kitty with every stroke especially behind his cat ears and under his chin. It felt so, _so good_.

Maybe he should invite Dokuro once in a while in his office and put to **test** the _expertise_ of her hands.

Heh. Not even Rokudo knows about this.

One point for Hibari. Smirk. Smirk.

Snuggling further into her arm, he mewled contentedly at his idea. It will definitely happen because **no one** ever defies the orders of the _Chairman_ of the Disciplinary Committee.

"I'm done, Chrome-chan!" Kyoko's voice rang in the living room.

Said girl glanced behind her to see the brunette urging her to sit down on the dining table. Looking down, she gave the cat's head a light tap. To her surprise, it meowed disapprovingly and only nuzzled her arm.

"Kyoya-kun…" She mumbled; this time tapping its tiny pink nose. It growled yet continued to nap. "You're really stubborn ne?" She poked its nose again and lightened when it finally yawned. The fur ball stared up at her, clearly displeased at the disturbance as it frowned.

Chrome giggled, and stood up; cat in her arms and strode towards the dining room. "Aren't you hungry?"

In reply, the cat's stomach growled much to Hibari's embarrassment. _Fuck you, stomach._

"Don't worry, I'm bringing your food." The girl said, trying to stifle her laugh.

She settled the neko on the ground and brought out Kyoya's canned food. Kyoko emerged with a small bowl and handed it over to the Mist guardian who pulled the ring and opened the can. She placed the contents on the bowl; moist cubes of meatloaf slid out of the container. Letting the last drop of the syrup to fill in, Chrome knelt before the cat and gave its food.

The neko prefect stared at the pink mush served in front of him.

He never blinked, just stared as though waiting for his food to move.

_What on Namimori is this?_

But when his stomach made a sound, calling out to his mouth to chew the damn food already, he sniffed and slowly tasted the gooey cubes. It was more delicious than the one he ate yesterday, he mused, now devouring the food he grimaced earlier.

"Kyoya-kun's an amusing cat, isn't he?" The brunette remarked, glimpsing at the cat. She took a seat and motioned Chrome to sit as well. Both girls ate in silence, Kyoko occasionally asking Chrome how she was doing.

"I heard Tsuna-kun is going to find Hibari-san." She stated, grabbing a piece of the omelet.

"K-kumo-san is still missing?"

Kyoko nodded. "Even his ring is nowhere to be found." She added worriedly.

Upon hearing that statement, Chrome remembered the Cloud ring worn on Kyoya's left front leg, causing her to glance at the black cat. Probably feeling her gaze on it, the small creature stared back, a firm look in his steely gray eyes. She could actually see the Cloud guardian on the cat's eyes.

_Could it be…?_

_**Ding-dong! Ding-dong!**_

"I'll get it!"

As Kyoko left to greet the visitor, Chrome pondered if Kyoya could actually be _the_ **Hibari Kyoya** everyone feared in school. It could be possible since the neko acted similarly to him but how would he be turned into a cat? And the Cloud ring. Why does the cat have it? Maybe it's another one of Hibari's pets besides Hibird and Roll. She shook her head. She should tell Tsuna about her cat having the Vongola ring.

"Chrome-chan! Chrome-chan!" From the hallway, the other girl appeared with a wide smile on her face. She looked eager as she approached her.

"W-what is it, Kyoko-chan?"

Meanwhile, Hibari ignored the two females for he was too busy savoring the luscious taste of his breakfast. Yet he didn't miss the conversation about his disappearance. And the way Chrome eyed him a while ago. Finally, she noticed!

_Tch. Herbivores._

* * *

Location: Sawada Residence, Tsuna Sawada's Room

"Ciaossu ~ Dame Tsuna!"

Tsuna and Gokudera, who are seated around the small table inside Tsuna's bedroom, glanced behind them to find the arcobaleno in a cat costume. He hopped on top of the brunette who instantly cried "Reborn!" in distress knowing his home tutor has something to do with Hibari's disappearance.

"Why are you dressed like that?!" The Vongola heir questioned, unable to withstand his tutor's dressing antics.

"I felt like it. You should be more worried in finding your Cloud guardian." The baby replied. "After all, it's Hibari you are dealing with." He added with a smirk.

"Hiiieeee! I don't even know where to find him!" Tsuna wailed in agony.

"Like I've said, we should blast Namimori into pieces to lure him out." Gokudera suggested, pulling out all his explosive devices. "It would be a piece of cake."

"But Gokudera-kun! We can't let the civilians get involved and be hurt."

Silence engulfed the room.

Tsuna sighed and stared at the blue bazooka resting against the wall. It would be a total waste if they can't even find the person they are curing. But at least they already have a hint on how he looks like. A cat. But there are hundreds of cats in Namimori! It would take them days to find Hibari.

"Now, now guys, maybe we should start looking on places where Hibari might stay." Yamamoto's voice surprised the other guardians as he entered the room.

"Yamamoto-kun!"

"Ahaha! Did I miss something?" He asked in his usual beaming tone, scratching his head when Gokudera started to sermon him. He sat at the vacant place beside Tsuna and apologized sheepishly at the Storm guardian.

"Yamamoto's right. But I'm sure Tetsuya-san will be in charge of that place." The brunette said. "Where else would Hibari-san go?"

When no one answered, Tsuna let his head drop on the table and chant to Lord Kami-sama to protect his soul if the prefect will bite him to death. He was too young to die!

He was so hopeless.

"Don't worry Juudaime, we'll help you find Hibari. Even if we have to scout every street of Namimori!" Hayato said, trying to cheer up Tsuna. Besides running for the boss' right hand position, Gokudera knew they were looking for their friend because he was also part of their Family.

"He's right. We could even ask the help of the other babies." Yamamoto added.

His friends stared at him; the look on their faces provided him hope which made Tsuna smile at them.

"A-arigatou! Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun."

With his friends along, Tsuna knew they would succeed in finding their missing family member. Meeting them surely made a difference in his life. They always give him the strength to face whatever obstacles that is ahead of them.

_Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Get away from me I-pin!_

_No! Lambo must give back candy first!_

"Don't tell me – "

"TSUNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Hieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eee!"

"Hahahaha! These kids are surely pumping with energy everyday!"

"Get away from Juudaime, Ahoshi!"

And Tsuna's room was in chaos.

* * *

Location: Sasagawa Residence, Dining Room

'_W-what is it, Kyoko-chan?'_

Her reply was giddy smile which made Chrome all the more confused.

"Someone wants to see you!" She exclaimed, unable to contain her excitement. Instantly, she grabbed the purple-haired's arm and gently pulled her away from the table. She led her to the living room leaving Kyoya all by himself.

Chrome felt nervous as Kyoko dragged her away. _Someone wants to see me?_ She thought. She knew no one who would want to see her unless it was Mukuro-sama or Ken and Chikusa. Or maybe even Tsuna. But as soon as they entered the living room, a familiar man sat on one of the couches; men in black suits rounded the corner of the walls. Her blush quickly escalated on her face realizing who the man was.

"Here he is, Chrome-chan!" The girl pushed Chrome in front of her, grinning widely.

"S-sensei?" She stuttered; her lilac orbs unable to stare straight into the man's eyes.

Before them stood the one and only _Dino Chiavarone_; the sophomore's undeniably drop dead gorgeous English teacher.

"Hey Chrome~" He smiled at the girl; her blush intensifying at the gesture.

"Uhm…" She involuntarily bit her lip, unsure of what to say. The way his amber eyes gazed at her, like he admires her only made it impossible for her to voice out her statement. He wore a moss-colored shirt with black arm warmers covering his tattoo; faded jeans and sneakers.

Damn. She was just too cute and innocent.

Thank God Romario and his men are with him, or else, he'd be stuttering like a coward and taint his title of a mafia boss.

"I was just wondering – " Dino started, mustering all his courage to say it with a straight face.

Because of Chrome's irresistible cuteness, Dino decided he will savor her cuteness –

Hibari, meanwhile, wondered what's taking the two females too long. He had gulped down all the contents of his bowl and is very much thirsty. And he needed to Chrome to serve him water. Marching towards the living room, he was astonished to see the herbivorous bucking horse Dino and his crew.

He silently inched closer, so he could hear their conversation.

– Hence…

"… If I could take you out. Just me and you, Chrome." He ended up with a coy smile that made Hibari fume.

_Dino Chiavarone, I will fucking claw you to death for having outside relationships with your student AND stealing away __**my**__ caretaker._

* * *

**R**ead**&****R**eview! :3

Have I lost my skills? D':

I think Kyoya is OOC here, -sigh- This is the result of not writing for too long haha!

Boring? Different? Tell me so I would get back my grip on the next chapter! (via Review)

I might be updating my other fic first, 'Bitten', but I promise to finish this before second semester starts.

So please be patient ne?


End file.
